Cambio de perspectiva
by Luka-sama
Summary: Cuando a los cinco años Astrid se topa en el bosque a un bebe dragón Nadder, su mundo da un giro total de acontecimientos.


_Porque muchos lo pidieron, bueno no en realidad, pero yo quería escribir un poco más de ellos. Universo alterno donde la historia cambia un poco._

 _Como entrenar a tu dragón No me pertenece._

 **Cambio de perspectiva**

Astrid Hofferson tiene cinco años cuando su tío muere por el ataque de un dragón y su familia pierde parte de su honor. Ella le cuesta comprender que su padre murió hace dos años por el mismo motivo, porque siente que todos los dragones son culpables de que su familia tenga la vergüenza sobre sus hombros. Cuando pasa por los aldeanos, todos la miran con pena al igual que a su madre, quien se mantiene de forma estoica ante los susurros y murmullos.

Ella piensa que es su culpa.

Ella debió haber matado al dragón, como todos los guerreros de su aldea.

Entonces comienza a entronar, con su hacha contra los árboles en medio del bosque, con furia e ira. Sabe que no será pronto, pero no puede esperar el día en el cual sea una guerrera y pueda acabar con todos los dragones, reclamar el honor de su familia y ser un héroe para todos.

.

Un día escucha un sonido en medio del bosque, ella tiene un claro especial para ir a entrenar alejado de todos y poco transitados. A pesar de ser una niña de cinco años, los ataques están gravados como fuego en su interior, así que toma el hacha lista para pelear. Tal vez si algo le pasa y ven que estuvo luchando hasta el final, el honor de su familia sea restaurado. Cuando ella mate por fin a un dragón, ojala fuera el mismo que mato a su tío, su familia seria como antes.

Se esconde para atacar a su víctima.

La ve de reojo caminar de forma algo torpe por el arroyo de un rio, su tamaño no es muy grande y sus ojos son demasiado grandes. No es un dragón adulto, sus colores demasiado vivos y su cuerpo demasiado terso, le dan a entender que al igual que ella, el dragón no debe ser mucho mayor.

Pero es un dragón.

Aprieta con fuerza el hacha, salta entre la maleza y con un grito de guerrera se abalanza contra la bestia. Lamentablemente tropieza con una rama que no ve, cayendo de forma torpe y que su hacha cae por el rio. Sin armas y totalmente indefensa, alza su vista asustada cuando el dragón rápidamente se abalanza sobre ella.

Grita, se retuerce, espera la muerte más vergonzosa de todo Berk, pero no pasa nada. Al alzar la mirada el dragón, el cual identifica como un Mortífero Nadder de colores azulados y amarillos, este la ve con la cabeza ladeada, antes de jalar de sus cabellos.

Dura cinco minutos de lucha, pero por fin se pone de pie dispuesta a tomar cualquier cosa como arma. Pero antes de poder atacar, cae de rostro con el dragón sobre su espalda jugando con ella.

Debe ser un bebé por lo que no la mata, solamente juega con su presa, como un gato con un ratón. Sin algún arma puntiaguda o una roca filosa, espera su muerte. Pero lo único que gana es que el dragón de casi un metro, se duerma sobre ella.

—Esto no puede estarme pasando—musita de forma incrédula la niña, antes de quedarse dormida por el calor del dragón.

Cuando se despierta el dragón no está.

No dice nada por la vergüenza que alguien se entere que un dragón la derroto, suficiente tiene con el deshonor de su familia.

.

Astrid espera que pasen dos días para volver al bosque, ahora con un nueva hacha y un cuchillo en su cinturón, espera que el dragón este por el mismo lugar, para poder matarlo y obtener su corazón para mostrarlo frente al pueblo. Al llegar al rio comienza a seguir su camino al caudal, deteniéndose cuando ve al dragón dormido cercano a las rocas al lado de un gran bulto. Su mano tiembla en su hacha al reconocer la piel escamosa de otro dragón. Puede contra un bebe, pero contra un dragón adulto, no está preparada.

Pero ella quiere su honor.

Quiere ver a su madre sonreírle de nuevo.

Quiere respeto.

Entonces tomando aire comienza a caminar de forma lenta, pensando que se llevara a uno de los dragones con ella en el intento. El dragón bebe que jugo con ella anteriormente, abre los ojos cuando la ve, pero la otra masa no se mueve. Cuando el dragón bebe se pone de pie para correr a ella, como si estuviera contento de verla, el hacha tiembla en sus manos hasta caer al suelo.

Sus ojos están clavados en el dragón en el suelo, quien tiene unas moscas a su alrededor, la mirada perdida y en el lugar de su pierna, no hay nada más que sangre seca y la pierna infectada.

El bebe salta sobre ella jugando con su cabeza, es cuando ve sus ojos fijamente, que nota la inocencia en ellos.

No quiere verlos.

No quiere ver la misma inocencia que tenían sus ojos cuando descubre la muerte de su padre, no quiere sentir apatía, solo quiere matar al dragón sobre ella. Pero sus ojos dejan de verlo, para ver al dragón muerto a unos metros, que claramente debe ser la madre de este, por como él bebe duerme a su lado.

Ha visto muchos dragones muertos antes, este no debe importar.

Es solo un estúpido dragón.

Pero cuando el bebe gorgotea sobre ella, sacando su delgada lengua para chupar su rostro, no hace intento de recuperar el hacha.

.

Astrid no pudo matar a un dragón, pero no le dice a nadie, si nadie sabe no hay más humillación para su familia. Pero no puede evitar sentirse tensa cuando otros la ven, incluso cuando algunos niños de su edad dejan los prejuicios de los adultos y la invitan a jugar, ella los ignora con el pensamiento del bebe Nadder en su cerebro. Entre los niños se encuentra uno de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que la ve fijamente un día, como preguntándose que tiene mal, pero ella lo ignora sin importarle que es el hijo del jefe.

Una semana después, vuelve al bosque, decidida a matar al dragón nuevamente. Piensa en atacarlo cuando duerma y sus grandes ojos no la vean para detenerla de forma inocente.

Claramente falla.

Lo peor.

Termina arrojando su hacha, la cual el dragón no le tiene miedo porque no sabe qué hace, lo que provoca que corra detrás del hacha para traerla a sus pies y que la vuelva arrojar.

Astrid quiere odiarla.

Pero esta hace ruiditos antes de acariciar su frente, lo que la hace gemir.

Esto no era parte del plan.

.

Astrid se golpe mentalmente ahora con seis años, dos de conocer al Nadder, donde ahora también le lleva comida. Nota que el Nadder está algo mal de la pata derecha, aparentemente recibiendo heridas cuando una parte de ella casi grita emocionada ante la muerte del dragón y así no tener que seguir viéndolo, mientras que otra más grande se compadeció y empezó a llevarle comida para que viviera.

Intento engañarse, sobre ponerlo fuerte para luchar en igualdad de condiciones. Pero cuando terminan ambas dormidas al lado de la otra una tarde, sabe que no podrá matar a ese dragón, aunque lo intente. No solo eso, no solo ella no quiere matarlo, no quiere que otros lo maten.

Y eso está mal.

Traiciona todo lo que los Vikingos piensan.

A su familia.

A su aldea.

A todo lo que siempre creyó.

Ser amigo de un dragón es algo prohibido.

Pero cuando ve a el pequeño dragón saltar a su nueva visita, dando vueltas a su alrededor, para después comenzar a morder juguetonamente el bolso que tiene comida. Sabe que esta jodidamente perdida.

—Tranquila Stormfly—dice acariciando su cabeza, causando un extraño vínculo entre ambas.

El dragón parece demasiado feliz cuando es nombrado, ella aunque siente la culpa en su cabeza, cada vez es más diminuta.

.

Cuando cumple nueve años, es la primera vez que vuela con Stormfly, con tres años de amistad secreta, por fin se da la oportunidad. No solo los últimos tres años cuido del dragón como si fuera una mascota, logro sanar la herida de su pierna, curar sus alas y también hacerle un hogar en medio de un prado oculto. También le enseño a no salir de su hogar, al menos que fuera ella quien la fuera a visitar, como también practicaron pescar juntas. Claramente ella seguía entrenando con su hacha y ahora con el arco, para conseguirle alimentos a su dragón mascota, pero en general, ambas solo jugueteaban por los lados poco transitados de la isla en medio del bosque.

Pero Stormfly ya no es tan bebe, el dragón está creciendo y quiere volar. Si bien da pequeños vuelos alrededor del claro, quiere volar más lejos, pero no quiere hacerlo sola. Así que con un gran temor, acepta a los nueve años a subirse en su espalda, que es mucho más amplia que cuando la conoce.

Stormfly grazna de victoria, antes de alzar el vuelo entre un grito de su parte. Se sujeta con fuerza al cuello del dragón, que para su mérito, no está haciendo volteretas, pero eso no impida que esta aterrada por las alturas. Entrecierra los ojos antes de abrirlos en su totalidad, su dragón es demasiado listo y ha subido sobre las nubes para no ser visto, como si supiera los peligros de que les vieran.

Ella suelta una risa algo tonta al ver las nubes bajo ella como si fuera el mar, soltándose un poco, pero no tanto, viendo todo a su alrededor.

Stormfly la ve de reojo y ella acaricia su cabeza, ganando un ronroneo.

—Eres increíble—admite con la adrenalina en su boca.

El dragón parece entenderla, ya que hace unas leves volteretas que le sacan risas nerviosas.

Nunca había sentido nada más emocionante.

.

La culpa que siente a los seis años, claramente desaparece después de ese primer vuelo juntas, nadie en su sano juicio puede odiar a un dragón después de volar con uno. Claro no es estúpida para decirlo a alguien más, pero la sonrisa en su rostro es difícil de ocultar, causando confusión en los que la ven. Ya tiene una reputación de chica seria, que solo entrena y es una futura promesa, pero a ella no le importa, ahora solo cuenta los minutos para volver con Stormfly.

Ignora a los gemelos cuando entra a la herrería, esperando que Gobber esté ahí con su hacha lista. Stormfly tiene una extraña fijación por el hacha para jugar con esta, por lo cual cuando esta se rompió en dos, tiene muchas explicaciones vagas que dar.

Pero no se topa con el hombre grande y musculoso que apesta, en su lugar la recibe en un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Hiccup.

Entrecierra los ojos levemente, ignorando al hijo del jefe en busca de Gobber, pero para su mala suerte no está en ningún lado.

—Hola Astrid hola, si hola—habla el chico vagamente y claramente incómodo.

Ha crecido un poco con los años, pero al igual que el resto de la aldea, no le presta mucha atención por sus pensamientos con Dragones. Aun los detesta, odia a los dragones cuando atacan su aldea, se llevan sus rebaños y matan a las personas. Pero aun así ama a Stormfly y odiaría a cualquiera que le hace daño.

¿Qué clase de vikinga es?

No lo sabe, está dividida y por eso prefiere aislarse de los demás.

Incluso del hijo del jefe.

—¿Tienes mi hacha?—consulta rápida y cortante, este tiembla un poco en su lugar pero asiente antes de correr a buscarla.

Rueda los ojos fastidiada, antes de ver una hoja de papel en el suelo que toma confundida. Sus ojos se abren un poco cuando ve el dibujo de un dragón, un dibujo bastante bueno de una pesadilla monstruosa. Un chillido la saca de su ensoñación cuando ve como Hiccup tiene el hacha de forma incomoda en sus manos, viendo nervioso el dibujo en sus manos.

Claramente lo hizo él, sus ojos lo delatan.

No tiene nada de malo.

Ella ha leído algunas veces el libro de dragones de la aldea, para buscar información sobre Stormfly, pero realmente es un libro bastante vago que no dice nada que ella pudiera necesitar. En este hay muchos dibujos de dragones por otro lado, que son buenos, casi tan buenos como el dibujo en sus manos.

Pero el dibujo no muestra al dragón como una bestia asesina, en si es un dragón y tiene aire de prepotencia, pero es más…como si admirara a la bestia.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, sin duda era un vikingo interesante, al igual que ella supuso.

—Es un buen dibujo—dijo de forma vaga colocando el dibujo con unas cuantas monedas. Ante la incredulidad del chico tomo el hacha de sus manos y se apresuró a salir.

Ocupaba llevarle pescado a su amiga para la cena.

.

Nunca le presto gran atención a Hiccup en realidad, pero después de ese día en la herrería, lo ve de reojo para ver si capta algo en su persona que le diga algo. Claro que no espera que tenga un dragón oculto en el bosque como ella, pero que sea alguien diferente a los vikingos, le da una estúpida esperanza de que ella no este perdida como sabe que está. Para su pesar solo es diferente, pero a diferencia de ella, es el hijo de la aldea, por lo que no tiene tantos problemas como tendrá ella si la encuentran.

Así que después de verlo unas semanas, suspira y comienza a pensar mejor en Stormfly. Aprende de ella cada día, como donde le gusta que le rasquen, sobre la hierba que le gusta, sobre no darle anguilas ya que las odia, sobre que le gusta el vuelo en ciertos lugares o su forma de darse baños como un ave. Sabe que no puede dormir al menos que le haga caricias, que en noches de tormenta prefiere estar a su lado, sobre sus juguetes preferidos o la forma de calmarla.

Es un dragón hermoso.

Siempre está unida a ella y la ama de la misma forma que ella lo hace.

Por eso cuando a los once años, un día que están volando alejadas de la aldea, esta se mueve de forma automática en una dirección, ella se tensa al lado del dragón. Su cuerpo no deja de tensarse cuando descubre el nido de los dragones, sobre cómo casi los come y ambas terminan cayendo por la pendiente al salir. Pr suerte el enorme dragón no sale de la montaña, pero ambas terminan en la playa con graves heridas.

Ella mira incrédula el profundo corte en su brazo, mientras que Stormfly gime de su herida en la pierna. Pero puede volar, si no tocas el ala o cola del dragón, aún puede volar.

Vuelan de regreso a la aldea, usa su propia camisa para vendar al dragón con fuerza hasta que pueda volver. Por suerte la herida resulta no ser profunda, a diferencia de la de ella.

Camina a la aldea con dificultad y la pérdida de sangre, ocultándose para no ser vista por nadie, para que nadie piense que enfrento a un dragón y perdió. Por suerte hay un ataque de dragones, bueno no es bueno, pero la logra ocultar lo suficiente para llegar casi a su hogar.

Claro que cuando ve su casa, se derrumba en medio de un callejón escuchando los gritos de lucha.

Se desmaya sin poder evitarlo.

.

Abre los ojos y salta sobre donde esta acostada, quien sabe cuánto tiempo después, sintiendo un mareo y un dolor de cabeza. Le cuesta comprender que está en la choza de Gothi, con su brazo vendado y con su ropa cambiada. Voltea en todas direcciones, topándose con alguien que no esperaba ver, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que se pone nervioso al ser visto, como si lo encontrara de forma que no quería verse.

Entrecierra los ojos.

¿Qué hace Hiccup ahí?

Más importante.

—¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?—pregunta de forma alarmada.

Stormfly, su querido dragón estaba herido, no de muerte, pero no quiere saber cuánto tiempo le dejo sola.

—Dos días—dice el niño de su edad algo tímido.

Demasiado tiempo.

Ignorando las quejas de este o su propio mareo, se pone de pie con fuerza de voluntad, pero no da más de unos pasos, cuando su mundo se mueve y va a caer. El término no se cumple, ya que Hiccup de forma algo débil la logra atrapar a tiempo y regresarla a la cama, solamente porque no tiene fuerzas.

Aprieta los puños con fuerza al ver el techo.

Ocupaba irse de ahí.

—Te encontré en un callejón con una herida muy grave, perdiste mucha sangre—dice este preocupado en su persona.

Entonces recuerda la herida.

El nido de dragones.

Su amiga.

No puede explicar ninguno de los tres asuntos, sin la necesidad de otro. Así que aunque sabe que cada vikingo busca el nido de dragones, que mucha gente ha muerto, se niega a revelar la información, ya que eso pondría en peligro a su amiga y se niega a lastimarla.

Aprieta los labios para no decir nada, incluso para no quejarse de su propio dolor, ocupa irse de ahí.

—Me caí—dice una mentira a medias.

Nota la mirada incrédula de Hiccup en su persona, claramente viendo sobre su mentira, pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada.

Después de unos momentos de un gran incomodo silencio, este suspira para ponerse de pie.

—Tu madre está esperando noticias tuyas, iré por ella, así que no te muevas mientras tanto—pide en casi una súplica.

Asiente de forma desinteresada.

Pero antes que salga por completo, obliga a sus labios a abrirse para decir las palabras.

—Gracias por todo—

Que logran detenerlo, ve sobre su hombro algo sonrojado a su persona, antes de irse corriendo y cayendo de frente. No puede evitar una leve risa de su persona, que parece apresurar los pies del chico.

.

Cuando pasa una semana por fin logra deshacerse de su madre para ir al bosque, donde para su completo alivio Stormfly está perfectamente bien. Su propia saliva acababa de cerrar la herida y estaba pescando un poco cuando llego, esta se alegró de verla, corriendo donde ella de forma adorable para alzarla con su hocico.

No volverá a dejarla sola.

—Te extrañe Stormfly—le dice mientras el dragón grazna probablemente lo mismo en su idioma.

.

Cuando Astrid ve el calendario marcar su próximo cumpleaños, el número 14, comienza a sentirse nerviosa. Pronto comenzara a entrenar para ser una verdadera vikingo, por lo cual su madre le da un nuevo conjunto de armas, que acepta de forma algo nerviosa. Si bien aun siendo amiga de Stormfly odia a los dragones, eso fue en el inicio, no ahora. No cuando ha viajado por muchas islas cercanas, comprendiendo que otros dragones no son violentos y en su mayoría amigables. No cuando ha jugado con otros dragones en la playa, cuando ha pasado aventuras en otros bosques y ha terminado riendo en medio de carreras improvisadas con estos.

Claro que aun odia el dragón que mato a su tío, también al que mato a su padre.

Pero no a otros dragones.

Entonces comprende que no quiere matar dragones, pero no puede hacer eso, ya que ocupa recuperar el honor de su familia.

Aprieta con fuerza el mango del hacha.

—Esto apesta—admite en voz alta a nadie en general en su habitación.

Estaba jodida de formas inimaginables.

.

Es en medio de un ataque de dragones, donde ella con otros jóvenes debe ayudar apagar incendios, poco después de su cumpleaños, que lo ve. Hiccup corriendo en medio del ataque con un arma, lo cual la hace sospechar que algo malo va pasar. Sucede, como siempre el chico con mala suerte provoca un caos mayor, que termina con todos cansados y algo chamusqueados, mientras este dice que logro darle a un furia nocturna. No tiene sentido, incluso ella que ha viajado por otras islas no ha visto un furia nocturna, sabe lo rápidos que son y que es mejor no acercarse.

Así que lo deja ser, aprovechando que todos están distraídos, para irse al bosque ella sola.

Para su gran agrado Stormfly sigue en su hogar sin haber salido, lo cual es mejor, en medio de un ataque, es peligroso. Comienza a caminar de regreso a la aldea, donde su madre la recibe anunciando que al día siguiente empezara su entrenamiento con dragones.

Gime internamente.

Esta jodida.

.

La idea de huir de la isla es tentadora, convertirse en un nómada que doma dragones y que cuenten leyendas de ella. Sabe que es ridículo, pero aun así la idea está ahí. Ese día, el primero del entrenamiento, se enfrenta con un dragón, lo cual la hace estar distanciada y no metiéndose en medio del ataque, el Gronckle la ve con curiosidad pero no la ataca como los otros, probablemente por el olor de Stormfly en ella. Muy a diferencia de Hiccup, que casi muere de un tiro en su cabeza.

Esa tarde como todas fue a visitar a Stormfly para volar un rato, pero cuando llegaron de su vuelo diario, una extraña mancha negra en su visión la hizo detenerse cerca de un lago algo alejado al hogar de Stormfly. Detuvo su vuelo cerca del lugar y ambas viajaron de forma sigilosa hasta la ubicación hundida entre el suelo, como un pequeño cráter.

Sus ojos se agrandan cuando ve, de forma incrédula, como Hiccup está acariciando el rostro de un dragón que nunca había visto. Voltea a ver curiosa a Stormfly, quien la ve con igual curiosidad.

Decide esperar hasta tarde cuando Hiccup se marca, aun sabiendo que ella también debería irse, espera hasta que este no esté a la vista.

—¿Me cuidas las espaldas?—le dice juguetonamente a Stormfly, quien grazna en acuerdo.

Ambas bajan de forma cuidadosa el barranco, sabiendo que a un dragón nunca le gusta ser tomados por sorpresa. No bien terminan de bajar, nota al dragón negro voltear a verle con las pupilas rasgadas dispuesto al ataque, pero es Stormfly quien lo detiene saltando frente a ella, causando que el dragón se paralice confundido.

Ella alza las manos sin armas, recordando que los dragones que no son su querida Stormfly odian las armas.

—Vengo en paz—dice sonriente.

El dragón la ve de forma molesta, probablemente pensando en Hiccup momentos antes.

Intenta acercarse a este, pero se aleja gruñendo de forma molesta, no quiere a los humanos. Aun así ella tiene un arma secreta, Stormfly, quien salta hasta estar junto a él, quien rueda los ojos antes de aceptar al dragón Nadder.

No vuelve acercarse, dejando a ambos dragones jugando el resto de la tarde noche.

.

Ocupa hablar con Hiccup, necesita hablar con él, pero no sabe cómo o cuando. En los entrenamientos ella no hace mucho, siendo reprochada por Gobber y alagada por Snotlout, quien parece un lame botas de primera. Ella solamente ve de reojo a Hiccup, quien cada día parece un poco mejor en el entrenamiento de dragones, no se extraña, cuando uno tiene un dragón y pasa tiempo con este, aprende mucho. Pero la velocidad con la que él lo hace, la deja asombrada y un poco celosa.

Ella le costó mucho tiempo ser tan buena con Stormfly, pero este niño lo logra en unas cuantas semanas.

Sigue visitando al dragón de Hiccup, principalmente en las noches o madrugadas, donde sabe que el joven no está. Admira la cola de repuesto que le ha construido como un asiento para que él pueda usar, está intentando volar con él, pero con la pérdida de su cola, él deberá dirigirlo.

Asombroso.

Toothless, como ha escuchado en ocasiones al chico llamar al dragón, acepto su amistad a duras penas y mucho pescado. Está claro que su afinidad y lealtad es con Hiccup, pero acepta su presencia, que lo acaricie y obviamente jugar con Stormfly.

Pero eso le demuestra que debe hablar con el chico, sobre todo porque a diferencia de ella, no oculta sus habilidades en el entrenamiento. Lo que causara que inevitablemente gane (para dolor de su orgullo) y que deba matar a su primer dragón frente a la aldea.

No conoce mucho de Hiccup, pero si para saber que no quiere ser un asesino.

Pero ahora es siempre perseguido por los aldeanos, quienes son sus fanáticos, además que es muy escurridizo.

Un día para su gran suerte, lo encuentra en la herrería, trabajando probablemente en algo para el dragón por su forma poco convencional.

Es ahora o nunca.

—Hiccup—le llama, causando que este salte y tire parte de la tela al suelo.

Este se pone rojo como un tomate, antes de tartamudear un saludo tres veces repetido y ocultar de forma "inocente" algunos papeles que muestran diseños.

—Ocupo hablar contigo—informa de forma seria.

Este traga saliva, antes que Gobber entre para llamar al chico y escape.

Cobarde.

.

El día ha llegado, los vikingos han vuelto de su expedición (sin buenos resultados) e Hiccup es tomado como campeón, aunque se pusiera pálido ante su repentina victoria. Entre las personas ve el rostro de su madre decepcionado, que duele como una daga hirviendo, pero que no es tan aterrador como lo que pasara ahora. Así que sabiendo que ha retrasado por demasiado tiempo, sigue a Hiccup al bosque, con una gran mochila.

Detiene sus pasos cuando este se detiene.

Toma aire antes de hablar.

—Hiccup—su salto es mayor que su vago encuentro hace algunos días.

Claramente no la quiere ahí.

Ve de forma alarmada en todas direcciones, en busca de su dragón por supuesto. No es como si tuviera miedo, Toothless no intenta matarla, al menos ya no. Incluso sabe que Stormfly no esta tan lejos y podría escucharla si grita por auxilio.

Está a salvo.

Claro que eso no lo sabe Hiccup.

—¿Q-Q-Que haces por aquí?—intenta verse inocente.

No funciona.

Toma aire.

—Hiccup has ganado el entrenamiento—empieza a decir, este la ve sospechando que debe ser algo por haberle ganado, no más lejos de la realidad—así que si no quieres matar a un dragón, debemos apresurarnos—añade rápidamente, causando que las ideas del joven se dispersen.

—¿Por qué no querría matar a un dragón?—pregunta de forma altanera, mintiendo obviamente, su voz se rompió cuando dijo la palabra matar.

Alza una ceja dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

—Matarías a un dragón cuando tienes uno de mascota—consulta algo divertida señalando a su espalda.

Este voltea a ver alarmado, comprobando que Toothless efectivamente está detrás de él viéndola con curiosidad y ojos brillantes. Rueda los ojos antes de soltar el pescado que trajo preparado, que el dragón negro toma en el aire, antes de ronronear y caminar a ella, quien lo dejo ser antes de acariciarlo en la cabeza.

El rostro de incredulidad de Hiccup vale oro.

—¿Qué rayos?—pregunta conmocionado, agarrado por la guardia baja.

Se ve tierno.

Ignora sus pensamientos antes de soltar un silbido, para momentos después Stormfly aparecer volando y caer grácilmente al lado de ambos. Toothless al ver a su amiga va a saludarla, antes que esta la salude a ella.

Hiccup la ve con la boca abierta.

Ella se pavonea mentalmente de haberlo hecho.

—No eres el primer entrenador de dragones—dice rodando los ojos y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Entonces Hiccup traga saliva nervioso.

Comienza a relatar su historia rápidamente, sobre cómo cambio su perspectiva el encuentro con un dragón bebe hace años y como ahora ellos deben ayudar el resto de la aldea. Porque no importa que tan buena domadora de dragones fuera ella, Hiccup era el hijo del jefe y solo él podría cambiar a la aldea, estaba segura de eso.

Entonces cuando al final del día ambos sonríen, dispuestos a volar al nido del dragón gigante, con la esperanza de tener un plan. Saben que ahora no están solos en esta nueva aventura.

 **Fin**

 _El final de la historia es este, ya que después suceden los acontecimientos de la película casi normalmente. Así que no había mucho que comentar, esta historia es más que todo de amistad de Stormfly x Astrid :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
